1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection molding machine, and particularly, to an injection molding machine in which a movable platen has a relatively small motion stroke for applications such as to an optical disc molding such as of a compact disc or digital video disc.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In such a type of injection molding machine, a movable platen that holds a movable mold is driven to advance relative to a stationary platen that holds a stationary mold, achieving a mold close action and a mold clamp action, before an injection nozzle enters a touching connection with this mold, where it injects a body of molten resin to be molded, which molding is followed by a combination of a retreat action at the injection side and a mold open action at the clamp side for taking out molded articles. For the optical disc molding, the stationary platen or the movable platen holds a stamper together with the stationary mold or the movable mold.
In this type of injection molding machine, the stamper needs a maintenance service to be performed while the mold is open.
However, in a conventional injection molding machine of such the type, the movable platen has its motion stroke designed within a necessary limit for taking out molded articles, so that in a mold open state the movable and stationary platens have therebetween an insufficient gap for a maintenance service to be completed without consuming much time.